


The Announcement

by LeprechaunFairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeprechaunFairy/pseuds/LeprechaunFairy
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat Hermione and Ron tried a relationship but it just didn't work out. Now Mrs. Weasley has one mission: find that special someone for her single children and Hermione. But what if Hermione, and Charlie, are keeping a secret that would change all of Mrs. Weasley's matchmaking plans?





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione took a deep breath before opening the door to Harry and Ginny's new house in Godric's Hollow. She, along with the rest of the extended Weasley clan and their friends, had been invited to a combination housewarming/Valentine's Day party.

It wasn't that she was dreading the party. After graduating from Hogwarts five years earlier, her split from Ron after an unsuccessful four month relationship, and Harry and Ginny's wedding their get togethers were fewer and far between. She actually loved getting a chance to see everyone. What she didn't love were the inevitable attempts to set her up on blind dates because she was "a lovely intelligent woman who deserved love (and wasn't getting any younger)." (The last part was never said out loud but she knew the thought was there.)

She was just about to turn tail and run when she was accosted by little Teddy Lupin with his fiery red hair. "Miney!" he shouted with glee as he threw his arms around her legs. At nearly six he had recently figured out how to pronounce her name correctly but usually used his toddler nickname for her.

"Hey Teddy!" She tried to force herself to sound cheerful but it was hard since the appearance of Teddy meant she'd be stuck at the party. She sighed and then plastered a smile on her face and bent down to look him in the eye anyways. "You are looking very festive today!"

Teddy's hands automatically went to his hair. "I know. But Victoire said I look like a tomater," he pouted.

Hermione laughed at Teddy's indignation. His Metamorphic abilities had made him a very self assured and outspoken child.

"Don't make fun of how Victoire pronounces "tomato." It's not very nice."

Harry suddenly swooped into the room and pulled Teddy up into his arms. "Hermione has a point about teasing not being nice. Plus I happen to know a little red headed boy who says things in a funny way all the time."

Teddy innocently smiled up at his Uncle Harry and his hair morphed from bright red to plum purple. "What red head are you talking about?" he shouted as he started squirming. Harry was forced to put him down or risk dropping him.

The minute Teddy was out of sight Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Harry. "I can't believe you just teased him about how it's rude to tease people!"

"Don't yell at me! His grandparents are the ones who are really in charge of raising him to be a good little wizard. I'm just here for the fun times. And maybe a little corruption when he gets older."

Hermione smiled though she knew better. Harry may have been young but he took the role of Godfather/mentor/so-called Uncle very seriously. He enthusiastically helped Andromeda and Ted raise the boy, often taking him for full weekends when his busy Auror schedule allowed. Ginny was also glad for the chance to learn to play mum since both she and Harry wanted large families.

"I suppose you should be showing me around the new place," she said as she finally pulled off her black pea coat. "I haven't seen it since you put on all the finishing touches."

"Well it's certainly better than Grimmauld Place is all I have to say." Ginny appeared and rushed forward to give Hermione a hug, Ron right behind her.

Hermione chuckled and knew they were all remembering the nasty surprises Grimmauld Place had revealed to them. After graduation they had all four stayed at Grimmauld Place for brief stints. Harry had had Ron as a housemate the year after Voldemort's defeat while they trained to be Aurors and Hermione and Ginny had returned to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year. Then Hermione had spent a little over a year at the House of Black while she eased into her Ministry job. Ginny hadn't officially moved in until her engagement to Harry six months after Hermione had moved out (an arrangement which finally convinced Ron to get a place of his own as well.)

"Don't mention that place to me ever again," Ron shuddered. "My last experience there was terrifying."

"I thought we had discovered all the traps and curses before I even left. Did you find something after and not tell me about it?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ginny tried to change the subject but Ron just spoke over them. "Out of all the weird Dark Arts objects we dealt with nothing is worse than walking in on your best mate and your little sister when they're shagging."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Really? That's why you moved out so fast? I can't believe none of you told me!"

"I never mentioned it because I want the image out of my mind forever," Ron shuddered again. "I could have happily reached middle age with no evidence that you'd ever been intimate."

"So does that mean you don't want any little Potter babies running around?" Harry asked. "Because I'm pretty sure children are evidence that a couple has been intimate."

Ron bit his lip and frowned, clearly thinking it over. "I suppose a few more nieces or nephews wouldn't hurt. Who knows how long it'll be until I can convince some woman to have my children."

Ginny smiled and reached out for Harry's hands. "I'm glad to hear you say that Ron since you'll be meeting the next little niece or nephew in about six months."

"Congratulations you guys!" Hermione cried as she pulled the couple into a hug. "This is a really big week for you! A new house, your first wedding anniversary, and announcing a baby all in one week?"

"Does mum know yet?" Ron asked as he casually shook Harry's hand and pulled his sister into a hug with the other arm. But the misty look in his eyes proved how the news had really affected him.

"Of course not," Ginny scoffed as she slid out from under Ron's arm. "We wanted to make sure you heard it directly from us. That never would've happened if mum knew first."

Hermione frowned. "Why are we so important?"

Ginny and Harry shared a look. "We wanted our first announcement to be calm and low key. That is not what telling the rest of the family will be like," Harry explained.

Ginny pulled Harry even closer and sighed. "But we should probably go in and tell them now. If mum finds out I didn't tell her first she'll spit fire."

Ron and Hermione wished the couple luck but snuck off to the kitchen instead of joining everyone in the living room. Ron had just poured them each a class of Butterbeer when they heard a happy screech from the other room. "I think your mum's a little excited," Hermione said as she accepted her glass.

"Maybe she'll be so excited about the baby she'll forget about whatever matchmaking plans she has for you."

"Do you really think I could be that lucky?"

Ron snorted. "I doubt it. I was just trying to make you feel better. Hell mum's already told me about four new family friends my age and I've been here for less than an hour. Honestly I have no idea where these new friends keep coming from."

They both laughed at the awkward situation. After the war they had tried dating and had been off and on again for six months but it had never really worked out. Mrs. Weasley had been determined to help them each find "that special someone" once she'd realized that there was nothing she could do to keep them together.

"I just really hope your mum doesn't start in on the matchmaking today," Hermione sighed. "I'm not in the mood for it. I know she means well but it's not her place to ensure my happy ever after."

"I just wish I knew how Charlie got so lucky."

Hermione choked on her sip of Butterbeer. "What are you talking about?"

Ron gave her an odd look. "Just that Charlie always flies off the handle when mum talks about his love life and I haven't heard that happen today. I wonder how he managed that," he mused.

 _So do I_ Hermione thought as she drained her glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione picked at her food during the sit down meal Ginny and her mother had snuck away earlier to prepare. Ginny had originally wanted to do it all herself, as a way to prove she could take care of her new home, but Mrs. Weasley changed those plans once she learned Ginny was pregnant.

"And then you'll never guess what happened!" Luna was so enthusiastic with her hand gestures that she nearly knocked over Hermione's glass. "I found it! The only known Pugsmat den in Scotland!"

Neville oohed and awed from across the table and she heard Ron snort from beside her. Hermione had yet to grill Charlie about his mother's lack of matchmaking because she'd been constantly interrupted since she spoke with Ron in the kitchen. She'd tried to make a beeline straight for him but it had just never happened.

Every person she'd walked near stopped to ask her about her job at the Ministry. Just the year before she'd been selected to train under the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the new job required a surprising amount of travel to foreign countries.

Then dinner had started and Ginny had assigned seating, forcing Hermione to sit in between Luna and Ron with Harry, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley across the table. She was about as far away from Charlie as she could get.

She tried to keep up with the many conversations around her but her thoughts kept drifting to the second eldest Weasley. Had he said something to his mother already and was that why it seemed as though Mrs. Weasley kept staring at her or was that her imagination? If he hadn't told anyone then was he still planning for them to make their little announcement or would they hold off because of Ginny's own announcement?

Hermione didn't even realize she had been asked a question until the table fell silent and everyone looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?" she asked once she noticed everyone's attention was on her.

"We should all be asking you the same," Mrs. Weasley admonished. "I've been trying to get your attention for quite some time now. Is there something wrong?"

"Of course not! I was just thinking about my newest work assignment. I'm to go to the Snidget Sanctuary next week and check on their numbers. What was it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"I just know you've been really busy with your work lately. I want to make sure you're still taking time to enjoy yourself," Mrs. Weasley said with a grin.

_I can't believe she's doing this again. And in front of everyone!_  Hermione grit her teeth and glared at everyone in hopes that they'd all return to their own conversations instead of paying attention to her but no one did. "I am Mrs. Weasley. I still spend time with my friends and I'm really making headway on my new translation of Dumbledore's "Tales of Beedle the Bard,"' she said sweetly. She also crossed the fingers of her left hand under the table, hoping that her clearly busy schedule would deter Mrs. Weasley from any ideas about matchmaking.

"Oh goodness Hermione, that's not what I meant! It's great that you still make time for your friends but shouldn't you be finding someone else to spend time with? Like maybe a special someone?"

Hermione chose to play dumb in hopes that someone would find a way to break into the conversation before she said something too rude to the Weasley matriarch. "Well I would love to get another cat but I've been travelling so much it just wouldn't be fair."

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "I'm not talking about cats! I'm suggesting you find a man. If you don't have a lead I'm sure I can ask around and find someone for you. You're such a brilliant and beautiful girl you deserve someone special."

"I understand you are just trying to help but it's not necessary Mrs. Weasley," Hermione insisted. "I'll find someone on my own time, when I'm ready for a relationship." She had a few other things, things that were actually true, she could tell the woman but she hadn't had time to talk to Charlie about whether they were really ready to let the cat out of the bag.

"But my dear if you're always so busy with work how will you ever find the time to even meet a good man?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. She didn't seem to realize how much she was upsetting the younger woman. "No no. I'll talk to a few mothers I know who you have sons around your age and see if any are interested. If I find someone would next Friday evening work for a date night for you?"

Hermione clenched her fork in her fist, trying her hardest not to throw it at Mrs. Weasley's head. She took a deep breath, about to finally tell the woman off, when Charlie beat her to it.

"Stop it mum. I'm certain that Hermione can handle her own love life."

"And since when have you become such an expert on the subject of Hermione and her love life?" Ginny spoke with suspicion.

Charlie flushed but boldly met Hermione's gaze and the two shared a smile. In a move that seemed almost rehearsed they both stood up from their chairs and met each other on the side of the table closest to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione could feel everyone's eyes on them as Charlie took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

"I feel bad about doing this on the same day you had a big announcement of your own Ginny but I just can't handle mum trying to set us up on blind dates anymore," Charlie said as he reached out and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. "Hermione and I are a couple and we have been for quite some time now."

Hermione blushed even more as people gasped, gaped or cheered at the announcement. Mrs. Weasley looked especially affronted. "How long is 'quite some time?'" she asked.

"Well you might remember that at this time last year I was preparing to go to Romania to learn how their Vampire Rights Activists had achieved everything that they have over the years," Hermione explained. "Ginny had suggested I meet up with Charlie there, going so far as to Owl him with instructions to find my rented flat and drag me to dinner. I couldn't exactly refuse when he really did show up."

Sure enough Charlie had shown up at the flat the Ministry had rented for her. And when she'd tried to get out of it (how awkward would it be to dine with a man she'd crushed on for ages when she was younger?) he'd invited himself inside and announced he'd make her dinner. A few glasses of wine later she'd told him about her little crush and he'd kissed her. But, that night at least, it hadn't gone any farther because Charlie wanted to only pursue her if she were still up for it without the influence of alcohol.

Then everything changed just a few days later when Hermione had agreed to meet Charlie at the dragon reserve so he could show her how her old friend Norberta was getting on.

_Hermione checked her watch for what felt like the hundredth time and sighed. Charlie was supposed to have met her at the guest entrance to the nature preserve, a little diner specializing in pastrami sandwiches, nearly an hour ago. He had clearly changed his mind._

_She was just about to leave when she heard a muffled "oh shite" behind her. She spun around in surprise. It had been days since she'd heard anyone but Charlie speak without a Romanian accent._

_The sandy haired man rushed towards her. "Are you Charlie Weasley's girl?" he asked._

_Hermione blushed, unsure of what to question first. Was Charlie really calling her his girl? And if so how did this stranger know she was the girl in question? "Um. I suppose I am. Why do you ask?"_

_The young man kept wringing his hands as he stared at her. "I'm sorry I didn't make it out easier but there was an accident. The preserve was told we would be receiving a new Chinese Fireball and her egg today but when we opened the crate the egg had already hatched and the situation got a bit hairy."_

" _Where's Charlie now? How is he?" she asked once her ability to speak had caught up with her brain. She hadn't caught anything the man had said after the word 'accident.'_

" _He got pretty badly burned but the Healers got him fixed up right quick. They sent him back to his flat to rest though."_

_Hermione didn't wait to hear more, rushing out of the restaurant so quickly that she forgot to thank her informant. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached an Apparition point and was able to send herself to the wizarding entry point of Charlie's apartment complex._

_Once she landed on her feet she furiously pushed the button that would alert Charlie to her presence, breathing a sigh of relief when she was buzzed in. It meant Charlie was at least well enough to push the corresponding button that would let her in the hall outside his flat._

_Hermione raced up the stairs and down the hall to Charlie's second floor rooms, not even bothering to knock. She knew his wards after having visited his flat for afternoon tea (just tea, nothing more) every day since her drunken admission of love. Their meetings had been nice and flirty and had ended with goodbye kisses but they'd agreed to take it slow. It wouldn't do to have a one off when Hermione was so close to the entire family._

_She had barely even shut the door when he appeared in front of her, a pair of gray sweatpants slung low about his hips. She wanted to rush forward and take him in her arms but refrained when the light he'd just flipped on showcased the bright red skin on the left side of his face and body._

" _Oh Merlin Charlie! Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"_

_Charlie chuckled and looked down at his left shoulder. "It looks loads better than it did earlier." He stopped laughing and slid up beside her when she cast him a horrified look. "I'm a wizard who works with dragons on a near daily basis. I can handle a few burns."_

_He slid an arm around her waist and guided her to his small living room. "I know there are magical lotions to heal burns, I saw them during the Triwizard Tournament, but it looks like they didn't use nearly enough on you." Hermione gently ran her hand over his bicep. "Your arm is so hot!"_

" _I can't say I'm not liking the attention," Charlie smiled. "It's not every day that a gorgeous witch lets herself into my flat and calls me hot while she's got her hands all over my body."_

_Hermione quickly pulled away, so fast a bystander might have thought she'd gotten burned herself. "Sorry, I was just so worried when your friend told me you'd gotten hurt. I can keep my hands to myself."_

_Charlie's voice was deep when he finally responded. "Maybe I want your hands on my body."_

_Hermione froze and her heart pounded wildly, wondering if they'd finally take things to a more physical level._

_But then Charlie picked his wand up from the coffee table. "Accio burn ointment," he called out. "I'm assuming you won't mind helping me out, right? It'll be easier for you to apply it than it would be for me to use magic to do it. And in exchange for your help I'll order in food once you're done."_

" _You've got a deal," Hermione smiled as Charlie handed her the jar of ointment and turned so she could apply it to his back while he liberally smeared the oily cream across his face. She was just starting to wonder whether he'd changed his mind about a possible relationship (he hadn't even tried to kiss her even after she'd rushed over to check on him) when he moaned out loud as her hands drifted near his hips._

" _Would you think any less of me if I told you dinner was the last thing on my mind right now?"_

_Hermione took a deep breath, insanely aroused by what she was hoping was a confession. "Then what exactly were you thinking about?"_

" _Forgetting dinner and taking you to bed to ravish you instead," Charlie said as he spun around and pulled her into his arms in one fluid motion. "Tell me now if you want me to stop or slow down or_ _"_

_She cut him off with a deep kiss, allowing her tongue to slide in to tease his. When she finally pulled away she didn't move far. "If you don't whisk me to your room I'd be more than happy to Vanish the rest of our clothes right here," she whispered into his ear._

_Charlie wasted no time in Apparating them both to his bedroom._

Ginny's shrill voice knocked Hermione from her reverie. "You've been together for a year and you never told us?"

Hermione and Charlie shared a slightly ashamed smile. "First we wanted to keep it a secret so we could figure out whether a relationship would really work. No sense in upsetting the family if it fizzled out right away," Charlie explained.

"But how has your relationship worked?" Luna asked. "Hermione travels so much and I thought you still lived in Romania Charlie."

"That's actually made it even easier for us to hide this," Hermione admitted. "You guys are so used to my being out of town for work that you never questioned me when I say I'm going out of town. So sometimes I was really in Romania when you thought I was elsewhere and other times Charlie would rearrange his schedule so he could visit me in whatever country I had traveled to."

Mrs. Weasley finally found her voice though it was tinged with disapproval. "And why exactly did you suddenly decide to tell us this news?"

Hermione frowned. "Actually I'm not sure. It was Charlie's idea and it made sense so I agreed to go with it." She couldn't help but turn to him. "Why now?"

"You just had to spoil the surprise didn't you, mum?" Charlie sighed before smiling down at his girlfriend. "I have some big news and I think, I hope, it will help with the decision you have to make about the Ministry position."

Hermione's heart pounded loudly in her ears but she nodded anyways. Just the week before Kingsley had spoken to her about transferring to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement which was tempting because it would give her a chance to strive for Muggle-born equality but she'd been hesitant. The new position would pay more but it required far less foreign travel and when she travelled was really the only chance she got to see Charlie. She couldn't help but wonder if he were about to ask her a certain life changing question.

Then Charlie reached out to clasp her hand in his. "While I was at work a few weeks ago I got wind of a new job opportunity and I looked into it farther. The Great Britain Dragon Preserve is opening up a new branch in Scotland and I interviewed for a position there. I start as one of their Head Trainers in two weeks."

 _So not a proposal but definitely fantastic news_  Hermione thought as she pulled Charlie into a tight hug, uncertain as to how their friends and family would react to a kiss.

"I like the idea of living closer to our friends and family. Why didn't you tell me this was a possibility?"

Charlie shrugged. "I didn't want to raise your hopes and have it not work out," he said as he gently pulled away from her. "And I was hoping I would be announcing all this in a more private and romantic manner."

"'Announcing all this?'" Hermione repeated. "You make it sound like you have even more big news."

"Maybe that's because I do." Charlie took a deep breath and then dropped to one knee. "I would love to list all the reasons why I love you Hermione Granger but then we'd be here for hours. So all I'm going to say for now is that I love you so much and I would love to hear you say you'll be my wife." Then, with a poof of magic, a ring box appeared in his hand. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes of course I will!" Hermione cried. The second after Charlie had slid the ring onto her finger she pulled him up off the floor. "I love you so much," she whispered before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Suddenly she wasn't really worried about how their friends would react to any physical displays of affection.


End file.
